lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.11 Fährtensucher
"Fährtensucher" ist die 11. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Mit der Enthüllung, dass Ethan nie in dem Flugzeug war, drängen die Überlebenden darauf, Claire und Charlie zu finden, die entführt wurden. Jack, der sich schuldig fühlt, weil er Claires Behauptungen, dass sie in Gefahr ist, nicht geglaubt hat, führt die Gruppe an. Die Rückblenden dieser Episode behandeln Jacks Entscheidung, seinem Vater die Stirn zu bieten und für das zu kämpfen, was richtig ist. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Jack versucht das Leben seiner Patientin zu retten.]] Bei einer Operation kämpft Jack um das Leben einer jungen Frau. Sie erleidet einen Herzstillstand und Jack verwendet den Defibrillator, doch die Frau ist nicht mehr zu retten. Obwohl ihm gesagt wird, dass er "Schluss machen" soll, versucht Jack weiterhin, sie wiederzubeleben. Sein Vater greift schließlich ein und sagt Jack, er soll es einsehen, dass es vorbei ist. Dieser scheint ziemlich sauer auf ihn zu sein, und sagt, dass er "es auch einsehen soll." Eine Krankenschwester legt eine Decke über die tote Frau, während Christian Jack dafür rügt, weil dieser seine Operation übernommen hat. Offenbar wurde Christian in den Operationssaal gerufen, als die Frau eingeliefert wurde, während er im Restaurant beim Mittagessen war. Er fragt Jack, woher er von der Sache wusste. Jack antwortet, dass eine Schwester gekommen ist und ihm erzählt hat, dass Christians Hände zittern und er bei der Operation einen Fehler gemacht und die Leberarterie der Patientin verletzt hat. Die beiden streiten und Christian verteidigt seine Fähigkeiten, doch als Jack seinen Vater fragt, wie viele Drinks er beim Mittagessen hatte, verstummt dieser. beeinflusst Jack.]] Am nächsten Tag wird Jack in Christians Büro gerufen. Sein Vater hat einen Bericht über die tote Frau geschrieben, in dem steht, dass der Tod der Patientin unvermeidlich war. Jack argumentiert jedoch, dass sein Vater beeinträchtigt war, doch Christian merkt an, dass Jack die alleinige Kontrolle hatte, als die Patientin starb. Wenn Jack den Bericht nicht unterschreibt, könnte Christian seine Approbation verlieren, aber Jack scheint das nicht zu kümmern. Christian schafft es schließlich, die Meinung seines Sohnes zu ändern, indem er ihn überzeugt, dass sein Beruf sein Leben ist und indem er ihm eine längst überfällige Entschuldigung dafür gibt, dass er ihn so streng behandelt hat, als er aufgewachsen ist. Am Ende unterschreibt Jack zu Christians Erleichterung das Dokument. Als Jack später den Flur des Krankenhauses entlang geht sieht er seinen Vater mit einem Mann sprechen. Eine Krankenschwester erzählt Jack, dass es der Ehemann der Verstorbenen ist und dass er droht, das Krankenhaus zu verklagen. Christian tröstet den Mann, den seine Trauer überkommt. thumb|left|250px|Die Kommission. Bei der Anhörung vor der Kommission rechtfertig Christian seine Position und trägt seine Aussage über die Ereignisse vor. Er beendet seine Aussage damit, dass der Schaden, den die Frau erlitten hat, medizinisch nicht mehr zu beheben war. Die Ausschussmitglieder danken Christian und entschuldigen sich für die Prozedur, doch Jack ist plötzlich überrascht, als einer der Offiziellen fragt "War Ihnen vor der OP bewusst, dass die Patientin schwanger war?" Zu seiner Verwunderung bestätigt Christian das und Jack merkt, dass er getäuscht wurde. Gerade als die Anhörung vertagt wird merkt er, dass er seine Aussage zurücknehmen muss. Er erklärt, dass sein Vater unter Alkoholeinfluss gearbeitet hat und dass das seiner professionellen Meinung nach zum Tod der Patientin geführt hat. Geschehnisse auf der Insel und Jack finden die Tasche.]] Die Überlebenden sind geschockt, als Hurley aufgeregt berichtet, dass Ethan nicht im Flugzeug war. Jack merkt, dass Charlie und Claire fehlen und er und Locke rennen Richtung Strand, da die beiden offensichtlich dorthin unterwegs waren. Sie finden Claires Tasche und verstreute Fußspuren, die auf einen Kampf hindeuten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden entführt wurden. Jack ruft nach ihnen, doch Locke sagt ihm, dass er ruhig sein soll, damit sie bei der folgenden Jagd nicht das Überraschungsmoment verlieren. Die beiden folgen verräterischen Markierungen, die von Ethan hinterlassen wurden. Locke spricht über die von "Anderen" auf der Insel und schlägt vor, zum Lager zurückzugehen und einen Suchtrupp zusammenzustellen. Jack ist nicht einverstanden und macht sich allein auf den Weg durch den Dschungel. ist wütend.]] In den Höhlen kommandiert Locke Kate und trotz Shannons Vorbehalten auch Boone für seinen Plan ab. Er lehnt es jedoch ab, dass Michael und Walt mitkommen, als sie ihre Hilfe anbieten. Die Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg und holt Jack schnell ein, der im Kreis gelaufen ist, ohne es zu merken. Locke möchte, dass Jack zurückgeht, da er der einzige Arzt auf der Insel ist, doch er weigert sich und die vier machen sich auf die Suche. Zurück in den Höhlen spricht Michael mit Hurley darüber, dass sie aus der Gruppe ausgeschlossen wurden. Walt meint dazu, dass Locke viele Dinge kann und sie seinem Urteilsvermögen deshalb vertrauen sollten. Das wird von Michael nicht gut aufgenommen, der seinen Sohn bei Hurley lässt und nach Süden geht, um nach Claire und Charlie zu suchen. Locke markiert den Weg auf Augenhöhe, während Jack immer ungeduldiger wird. Der Arzt möchte sofort weitersuchen, doch John braucht Zeit, um die Fährte und Orientierung zu finden. Kate sagt Jack, dass er sich beruhigen soll und er gibt zu, dass er Claires Behauptungen, dass jemand versucht hat, sie zu verletzen, nicht geglaubt hat. John ruft plötzlich nach Jack und zeigt ihm das "L" von den "LATE"-Fingerbändern, die Charlie trägt. Auf ihrem weiteren Weg durch den Dschungel finden sie das "A", das in die eine Richtung zeigt, doch John findet auch Fußspuren, die in die andere Richtung gehen. Kate schließt daraus, dass Ethan damit eine falsche Fährte gelegt haben könnte. Das führt dazu, dass sich alle fragen, woher sie sich so gut mit dem Lesen von Fährten auskennt. Da sie nicht wissen, welche Richtung die richtige ist, teilt sich die Gruppe auf. John und Boone gehen in die eine Richtung, während Kate und Jack der anderen Spur folgen. spricht mit Sawyer.]] In den Höhlen hört Sawyer von Walt von der Mission und deutet an, dass Ethan einfach nur gelogen hat, als er seinen Namen für die Passagierliste angegeben hat. Walt meint, "Nen falschen Namen angeben ist dumm", woraufhin Sawyer leise lacht und Walt nach seiner Meinung fragt. Walt denkt, dass andere Menschen auf der Insel leben könnten und belegt seine Behauptungen damit, dass Sayid davon gesprochen hat, dass er im Dschngel ein Flüstern gehört hat. Die Neuigkeit, dass Sayid zurückgekehrt ist, erregt Sawyers Interesse. Locke und Boone verfolgen weiter ihren Weg. Boone spricht über "Star Trek" und darüber, dass "Rothemden" auf Missionen immer sterben. Er fragt Locke, was er in der echten Welt macht und Locke sagt, dass er in einer Verpackungsfabrik arbeitet, doch Boone glaubt ihm nicht. Bei der anderen Spur sagt Kate Jack, er soll langsamer gehen. Sie erzählt, dass sie das Spurenlesen von ihrem Vater gelernt hat, der ein ehemaliger Soldat ist und mit dem sie gewandert ist und Hirsche gejagt hat. Bei den Höhlen wacht Sayid auf und sieht Sawyer über sich stehen. Sawyer bedroht Sayid, doch er hört auf, seine Rache zu vollziehen, als er davon hört, dass die französiche Frau noch am Leben ist und behauptet, dass andere auf der Insel sind. Die Erwähnung des Flüsterns macht ihn neugierig. Er beschließt, sich nicht zu rächen und geht. Dabei erwähnt er noch, dass er das Signalfeuer versorgt hat, während Sayid weg war. Am Strand besiegt Walt Hurley währenddessen wieder beim Backgammon, indem er mehrere Male die richtigen Zahlen würfelt. Walt erzählt versehentlich, dass er einen anderen Vater hat und Hurley geht kurz danach, doch vorher erinnert Walt ihn noch daran, dass er ihm 20.000 Dollar schuldet. thumb|right|250px|[[Ethan konfrontiert Jack.]] Immer noch auf der Suche folgt Locke seinem Instinkt, um Claire und Charlie zu finden. Boone erzählt von seinem Leben, in dem er eine Filiale der Hochzeitsfirma seiner Mutter leitet. Locke schlägt vor, dass Boone sich auf den Rückweg mancht, doch der junge Mann lehnt das ab. Als es beginnt zu regnen suchen beide Gruppen weiter. Jack und Kate stolpern über das "T" von Charlies Bändern und Jack hört in der Ferne einen Schrei. Obwohl Kate ihn nicht hört, klettert Jack im strömenden Regen auf einen kleinen Hügel. Er rutscht aus und fällt zurück auf den Boden. Als er sich von dem Sturz erholt sieht er Ethan über sich stehen. Dieser droht, einen der Gefangenen umzubringen, falls Jack ihm weiter folgt. Sie kämpfen, doch Ethan ist stärker als der Arzt und schlägt ihn schnell bewusstlos. Ein paar Minuten später erlangt Jack sein Bewusstsein wieder und Kate befiehlt ihm, sitzen zu bleiben, doch Jack möchte nicht, dass Ethan das macht, "nicht noch mal" und rennt ihm hinterher. thumb|left|200px|[[Jack und Kate retten Charlie.]] Kurze Zeit später finden sie den letzten Buchstaben, das "E", das sich an Charlies Hand befindet, der mit einem Seil um seinem Hals an einen Baum gehängt wurde. Während Jack ihn festhält, schafft Kate es, ihn runterzuschneiden und der Arzt beginnt sofort mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen. Kate fängt an zu weinen, als nach einer Weile immer noch keine Reaktion von Charlie kommt, während Jack weiterhin auf Charlies Brust schlägt. Kate versucht, Jack aufzuhalten, was dieser auch erst tut, dann aber wieder weiter macht und es ablehnt, aufzugeben. Dieses Mal wacht Charlie hustend auf, während Jack und Kate vor Glück anfangen zu weinen. .]] Zurück in den Höhlen meint Walt, dass Charlie kein Wort gesagt hat, seit Jack und Kate ihn zurückgebracht haben. Charlie sitzt in einem katatonischen Zustand da, komplett von der Realität abgeschottet. Jack verspricht, noch einmal loszuziehen, um Claire zu finden, sobald die Sonne aufgeht und Charlie antwortet kalt, dass er sich an nichts erinnert und fügt hinzu, dass "sie" schon die ganze Zeit hinter Claire her waren, und meint damit wahrscheinlich, dass er "überflüssig" war. Währenddessen tritt die besorgte Shannon an Kate heran und erzählt ihr, dass Locke und Boone noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt sind. Draußen im Dschungel kommt Boone zu dem Schluss, dass sie verloren sind. Er sagt, dass er zurückgehen möchte und als John ihm eine Taschenlampe zuwirft, schafft er es nicht, sie zu fangen, sodass sie herunterfällt. Als sie auf dem Boden landet hören sie einen metallischen Klang und Locke schätzt, dass es etwas aus Stahl ist. Boone vermutet, dass es sich um ein Teil des Flugzeugs handelt, doch John scheint anderer Meinung zu sein. Die beiden fangen an, die Konstruktion unter der Erde offen zulegen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * In dieser Episode hat ein Charakter zum ersten Mal eine zweite Rückblenden-Episode. Jacks erste richtige Rückblende wurde in gezeigt. * Die Band hat ein Lied auf ihrem Album „''Still Searching''“ nach dieser Episode benannt. * Als Boone Locke nach Star Trek fragt, antwortet Locke, dass er Star Trek nicht besonders kennt. Terry O'Quinn, der Darsteller von John Locke, hat selbst in der Episode „Das Pegasus-Projekt“ aus der 7. Staffel der Serie Star Trek - Das nächste Jahrhundert, die Rolle des Admiral Eric Pressman verkörpert. * Boone spricht davon, dass alle die in der originalen Star Trek-Serie ein rotes Shirt tragen, meist nur kurze Rollen hatten, um schließlich getötet zu werden. Ironischerweise ist es Boone selbst, der in dieser Episode das rote Shirt zwar nur über der Schulter trägt, letztlich aber er der erste Hauptcharakter ist, der stirbt. Produktion * Claire kommt nicht vor und Emilie de Ravin wird nicht aufgeführt. * Jin und Sun sind nicht zu sehen. ** Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Sun nicht vorkommt. * Im Bonusmaterial „Am Set von Lost“ der DVDs der 1. Staffel gibt es einen Beitrag zu dieser Episode. * Laut Javier Grillo-Marxuach sollte die Episode ursprünglich den Titel „What it takes“ (dt. „Was man braucht“) tragen und inhaltlich anders ablaufen. http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/06297/732141-352.stm ** Locke wird nicht von Boone sondern von zwei neuen Nebencharakteren namens Arthur und Sullivan begleitet. Die Entscheidung, dass Boone ihn begleitet, führte später dazu, dass die Autoren beschlossen, Boone sterben zu lassen. Daher wäre es möglich, dass Boone nicht in der 1. Staffel gestorben wäre, wenn man bei der ursprünglichen Fassung geblieben wäre. ** Die Entdeckung der Luke sollte deutlich früher geschehen. ** Kate und Jack sollten bei der Verfolgung von Ethan mit Blasrohren angegriffen werden. Damon Lindelof fand diese Idee jedoch zu kitschig. Ironischerweise werden die beiden in der von ihm geschriebenen Episode von den Anderen mit Blasrohren angegriffen. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Zu Beginn der Rückblende wird ein Defibrillator eingesetzt, nachdem der Herzstillstand eintritt. Ein Defibrillator hilft jedoch nur bei Herzrhythmusstörungen. ** Diese eigentlich fehlerhafte Verwendung eines Defibrillators ist in Serien/Filmen sehr häufig zu sehen und hat sich mittlerweile zu einem Filmklischee entwickelt. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MagicalDefibrillator * Bei dem Gespräch zwischen Walt und Sawyer über Ethan ist während Sawyers Satz „Okay, dann muss es wohl wahr sein.“ kurzzeitig ein Mikrofonarm am oberen Bildrand zu sehen. * Als Jack mit Andrea spricht, ist zweimal zu sehen, wie der Hausmeister hinter ihnen hergeht. Handlungsanalyse * Die Suche nach Claire und Charlie ist eine „A-Mission“. Wiederkehrende Themen * Der englische Episodentitel bezieht sich auf Probleme mit den Eltern, mit denen sich Jack und viele andere der Hauptcharaktere beschäftigen. * Ethan behauptet, ein Passagier von Oceanic Flug 815 gewesen zu sein. Christian belügt Jack über die Todesumstände der Patientin. * Ethan wird als Bösewicht dargestellt, da er Claire entführt und Charlie seinem Schicksal überlässt. Jack wird als gut dargestellt, da er die Wahrheit über den Tod der Patientin seines Vaters nicht verrät. * Charlie könnte theoretisch von der Insel geheilt worden seinen, da sehr viel Zeit vergeht, bevor er wieder zu sich kommt. * Charlie stirbt beinahe, nachdem Ethan ihn aufgehängt hat. * Charlie hinterlässt der Gruppe vier Hinweise. * Der Suchtrupp besteht aus 4 Personen. * Walt pustet 4 mal auf die Würfel, bevor Hurley ihn auffordert, endlich zu würfeln. * Walt und Hurley spielen Backgammon. * Das chinesische Zeichen auf Boones Trikot bedeutet 84. ** 8 und 4 sind die ersten beiden Zahlen in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. ** 84 ist die Summe der Zahlen 42, 23, 15 und 4. * Jack streitet mit seinem Vater über dessen Urteilsvermögen. * Jack erfährt, dass die Patientin, die gestorben ist, schwanger war. * Ethan greift Jack im Regen an. * Locke sagt exakt voraus, wann der Regen beginnt. * Locke und Boone finden die Luke, während es regnet. * Sawyer bezeichnet Charlie als „ehemaligen MTV-Clown“ (im Original: „a reject from VH-1 has beens“). * Sawyer bezeichnet Jack als „Dr. Ganz-korrekt.“ * Sawyer bezeichnet die Anderen als „ein paar böse Eingeborene.“ * Ethan legt eine falsche Fährte, der Locke folgt. Diese führt ihn zur Luke, die Locke als seine Bestimmung ansieht. * Locke und Boone finden die Luke, weil Boone die ihm zugeworfene Taschenlampe versehentlich nicht fängt. * Kate hat niemandem davon erzählt, dass sie Spuren lesen kann und sie schweigt auch weiterhin über ihre kriminelle Vergangenheit. * Als Jack Charlie reanimiert, schlägt er ihm zunächst 23 mal auf die Brust. Nach einer Unterbrechung folgen weitere 9 Schläge, bis Charlie wieder zu sich kommt. Kulturelle Referenzen * „'' “: Der Originaltitel dieser Episode ist eine Anspielung auf das Album des Rocksängers . Auf der Albumhülle ist folgende Geschichte abgedruckt, bei der es sich um eine Erzählung über Führung und Opferung in einer Krise handelt. „Ein geborener Anführer tauchte auf ... die bemerkenswerteste Sache an ihm waren seine Augen ... Irgendwie kamen sie lebend an ... Irgendwie fanden sie die Spur der zerbrochenen Flasche ohne Hilfe. Alle Sterne, groß und klein, scheinen unter Gott ... Jeder der besten Cowboys hat chinesische Augen.“ * " ": Locke meint, dass ein jämmerlicher Captain ist. In „''Star Trek - The Next Generation“ (Episode 164, „The Pegasus“) spielt Terry O'Quinn einen Admiral der Sternenflotte, dessen Crew aufgrund seiner schlechten Führungseigenschaften meutert. ** Locke und Boone unterhalten sich über „Rothemden“. Dieser Begriff wurde durch Star Trek populär, da dort zuvor unbekannte Nebencharaktere, die für Erkundungsmissionen ausgesucht wurden, immer eine rote Uniform trugen und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit im Laufe der jeweiligen Mission starben. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RedShirt * „'' “: Sawyer nennt Walt „Tattoo“, nach dem kleinen Charakter auf Fantasy Island. Tattoo ist der Assistent von Mr. Roarke, der einen magischen Erholungsort auf der rätselhaften Insel führt. * ' / : Sawyer bezeichnet Charlie als „MTV-Clown“ beziehungsweise im Original als „reject from VH-1“. MTV und VH-1 sind Fernsehsender, die Musikvideos ausstrahlen. VH-1 ist ein Tochtersender von MTV. * ''Abendnachrichten'': Sawyer bezeichnet die Neuigkeiten über Ethan, die er von Walt erfährt, als „Abendnachrichten“. * „ “: Jack, Locke, Boone und Kate folgen einer Spur aus Charlies Fingerbändern und Locke und Boone markieren Bäume, um den Rückweg zu finden, so wie Hänsel und Gretel in diesem Märchen eine Spur aus Brotkrumen hinterlassen, um später den Weg aus dem Wald heraus zu finden. * „ '“: Als Jack die Frage stellt, wie Ethan in der Lage ist, Charlie und Claire gleichzeitig zu verschleppen, erwidert Locke „Du stellst die falsche Frage. Nicht wie, wieso?“ In diesem dystopischen Roman von schreibt der Hauptcharakter Winston Smith in ein Tagebuch „Das WIE begreife ich: Das WARUM begreife ich nicht,“ als er über die totalitäre Regierung nachdenkt. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Als Shannon sich Sorgen macht, weil Boone nach der Suche nach Claire und Charlie nicht zurückkehrt, beruhigt Kate sie mit den Worten „''Wenn dein Bruder mit irgendjemandem sicher ist, dann mit Locke.“ Ironischerweise ist es am Ende Locke, der Boone in den Tod führt. * Walt meint zu Sawyer, dass es dumm ist, einen falschen Namen anzugeben und weiß nicht, dass Sawyer tatsächlich James Ford heißt. * Sawyer meint skeptisch „Ein paar böse Eingeborene haben also jemanden bei uns eingeschmuggelt, um ne Schwangere und nen ehemaligen MTV-Clown zu entführen. Ja, wirklich clever.“ All diese Umstände treffen tatsächlich zu. * Locke will nicht, dass Jack sich an der Suche beteiligt, weil er es nicht riskieren will, dass „dem einzigen Arzt auf der Insel irgend etwas zustößt.“ Ethan ist ebenfalls ein ausgebildeter Chirurg. Symbolik * Die Taschenlampe, die Locke Boone zuwirft, lässt sich weiter interpretieren. ** Eine Fackel / Flamme ist das Symbol für Wissen oder Weisheit (Erleuchtung), aber auch für Motivation (inneres Feuer) oder, in einem gesteigerten Fall, Fanatismus. Eine Taschenlampe könnte man als "moderne Fackel" oder als Werkzeug zur Erleuchtung betrachten. *** Locke wirft Boone die Taschenlampe zu. **** Er gibt seine „Lehren“ und seine Motivation an ihn weiter. **** Dass Boone sie nicht fängt und dass die Lampe deshalb hinfällt, könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass Boone die Lehren nicht richtig versteht oder nicht damit umgehen kann, was dann zu seinem Fall führt. *** Die Taschenlampe macht die beiden auf die Luke aufmerksam, als sie darauf fällt. **** Locke sucht etwas, weiß aber nicht, was genau. Da es Nacht ist, übersieht er die Luke zunächst. Durch die Taschenlampe findet er die Luke (jedoch nicht durch das von ihr abgestrahlte Licht). ** Die Taschenlampe wird im Gegensatz zu einer Flamme nicht von Wasser beeinträchtigt. Sie geht nicht aus, wenn es zum Beispiel regnet. *** Locke führt seine Taten weiter durch, auch wenn er Rückschläge erfährt. ** Im Kontext der Gegenüberstellung von Wissenschaft und Glaube (siehe unten bei „Gegenüberstellung“) ist es ein interessanter Aspekt, dass die Taschenlampe als „moderne Fackel“ aus Technik (Wissenschaft) besteht, während Locke, der von ihr zur Luke „geleitet“ wird, ein "Mann des Glaubens" ist. Gegenüberstellung * Jack versucht, Beth zu retten, doch er schafft es nicht; wie durch ein Wunder schafft er es, Charlie zu retten. * Jack sagt Kate, „''Damit kommt er (Ethan) nicht durch. ... Nicht noch mal.“ Das bedeutet, dass er ihn nicht mit Claire davon ziehen lassen will, nachdem er ihr ausgewichen ist und ihr beim ersten Mal nicht geglaubt hat. Das entspricht seiner Entscheidung, den Rausch seines Vaters im Operationssaal aufzudecken In beiden Fällen handelt es sich außerdem bei der Frau, um die es geht, um eine Schwangere. * Sawyer bezeichnet Jack als „Dr. Ganz-korrekt“, weil er ihm die Antibiotika nur einzeln gibt. In der Rückblende geht es darum, dass Jack seinen betrunkenen Vater in einem Eingriff ersetzt, ihn dann deckt und schließlich doch meldet. * Jack macht sich auf den Weg, um Claire und Charlie zurückzuholen, weil er sich schuldig fühlt, dass er ihren Geschichten nicht geglaubt hat. Fern der Insel belastet er seinen Vater, weil er sich schuldig fühlt, dass die Patientin und ihr ungeborenes Kind gestorben sind. * Jack belastet seinen Vater „erfolgreich,“ wird aber von Ethan besiegt. * Nach der Gabelung unterhalten sich beide Paare über die Fähigkeit, Spuren zu lesen. Kates Fähigkeit hat sich überraschend herausgestellt und Jack bringt sie zunächst mit ihrem kriminellen Hintergrund in Verbindung. Locke hat von Anfang an gezeigt, dass er viele Fähigkeiten hat, die in der Wildnis nützlich sind und für Boone ist es überraschend, dass er „nur“ in einer Verpackungsfabrik arbeitet. * Charlie benutzt seine Fingerbänder, um die Fährte von Ethan weiter zu markieren. Locke markiert mit Stoffstreifen den Rückweg. * Nachdem Jack und Locke realisieren, dass Claire und Charlie entführt wurden, fragt Jack: „''Wie kann ein Einzelner zwei Menschen wegschleifen ...?“ und Locke erwidert „''Du stellst die falsche Frage. Nicht wie, wieso?''“ Die Wissenschaft beantwortet Fragen danach, "wie" - die Art und Weise - etwas passiert; Glaube beantwortet die Frage danach, "wieso" - aus welchem Grund - etwas passiert. Dieser Gegensatz spiegelt den Kontrast zwischen Jack, einem „Mann der Wissenschaft“ und Locke, einem „Mann des Glaubens“ wider. ** Die Differenzen zwischen den beiden spiegeln sich auch darin wieder, dass die beiden in unterschiedliche Richtungen gehen. Jack geht mit Kate in die eine Richtung und findet Charlie, Locke geht mit Boone in die andere Richtung und findet die Luke. Redshirt * Boone und Locke unterhalten sich über den Begriff. * Sie benutzen Streifen von einem roten Stück Stoff, um ihren Weg zu markieren. Vorahnungen * Die Gegenüberstellungen von Wissenschaft und Glauben (Die „Art der Frage“ und die „Trennung der Wege“) sind auch ein Hinweis darauf, dass Jack und Locke im Laufe der Serie verschiedene Ansichten entwickeln und dass es zu Differenzen kommt. * Boone geht zusammen mit Locke weiter. Im weiteren Verlauf wird er ein „Anhänger“ beziehungsweise Partner von Locke und befolgt dessen Anweisungen, die schließlich zu seinem Tod führen. ** Boone lässt die Taschenlampe fallen, die Locke ihm zuwirft. Später wird er durch Lockes Anweisungen einen schweren Sturz erleiden und daran sterben. ( ) * Locke manipuliert Boone, indem er ihm sagt, er soll zurückgehen, woraufhin Boone seine Entschlossenheit zeigt. Im Verlauf der 2. Staffel wird Locke von dem Gefangenen, der sich Henry Gale nennt, in der Schwan-Station manipuliert, ebenso im weiteren Verlauf der Serie. * Locke findet die Luke, als eine Taschenlampe darauf fällt. Später verzweifelt Locke daran, die Luke zu öffnen und wird dadurch motiviert, dass aus dem Inneren der Luke Licht strahlt. * Ethan will Charlie erhängen, doch Jack und Kate schaffen es, ihn zu befreien und zu reanimieren. Im Verlauf der 3. Staffel sieht Desmond Charlies Tod voraus und sagt, dass er eintreten muss und nicht verhindert werden darf. ** In dieser Episode wird erstmals die Luke entdeckt, unter der Desmond lebt. *** Locke nimmt es sich in den folgenden Episoden zur Aufgabe, die Luke zu öffnen. * Jack fragt Kate erneut nach ihrer kriminellen Vergangenheit. In der folgenden Episode wird ein Teil davon behandelt. * In Jacks Rückblende hat sein Vater die Leberarterie einer Patientin verletzt, was zu deren Tod führt. In schneidet Jack eine Niere von Ben, um eine Forderung zu erzwingen. * Walt bekommt beim Würfeln immer die Zahlen die er gerade gut brauchen kann. Im Verlauf der Serie werden Walt besondere Fähigkeiten zugeschrieben, die unter anderem auch die Materialisierung von Wünschen umfassen könnten. Ausserdem wird die Insel selbst als „Zauberkiste“ bezeichnet, die einem alles herbeizaubert, was man sich wünscht. * Locke erwähnt, dass er in einer Verpackungsfabrik arbeitet. In stellt sich heraus, dass Hurley der Eigentümer dieser Fabrik ist und dass Locke unter Hurleys ehemaligem Vorgesetzten arbeitet. * Sawyer informiert Sayid darüber, dass die Flut an den Strand hochkommt und dass das Wrack schon fast im Wasser ist. Zu Beginn der folgenden Episode sind die Überlebenden damit beschäftigt, das Gepäck aus der Flut zu retten und Sayid unterhält sich mit Jack über die Steigrate des Wassers. * Walt meint in Bezug auf Ethan, dass es „dumm ist, einen falschen Namen anzugeben“. Dass Personen (sowohl Überlebende, als auch Andere) einen falschen Namen angeben, spielt im Laufe der Serie immer wieder eine ausgeprägte Rolle. * Walt gewinnt beim Backgammon 20.000$ von Hurley und dieser meint, dass er ihm das Geld schon geben wird. Dies ist eine Vorahnung auf den Umstand, dass Hurley durch einen Lotteriegewinn reich geworden ist, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch noch nicht bekannt ist. Zeitstrahl der Rückblende * In sagt Jack, dass sie seit 2 Monaten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben (nach dem, „was Jack ihm angetan hat“). Wenn man berücksichtigt, dass besagte Episode sich kurz vor dem Absturz abgespielt hat, ist es naheliegend anzunehmen, dass diese Episode im Juli 2004 und damit ungefähr 2 Monate vor dem Absturz spielt. Querverweise * Am Anfang der Suche ruft Jack laut die Namen der Vermissten und Locke weist ihn an, damit aufzuhören, da sonst das Überraschungsmoment verloren geht. Im weiteren Verlauf der Suche wird Jack von Ethan niedergeschlagen und Ethan entkommt. In gibt Locke auf der Jagd Handzeichen, um die Beute nicht aufzuschrecken, doch Michael versteht dies nicht und redet in normaler Lautstärke, wodurch das Wildschwein die Jäger bemerkt und angreift. Dabei stößt es Locke um, verletzt Michael und entkommt. * Als die Taschenlampe auf die Luke fällt, erklingt ein metallisches Geräusch. In Claires erstem Albtraum in erklingt ein Geräusch wie Metall auf Metall, wenn Locke die erste Karte zieht. (Es ist nicht dasselbe Geräusch, aber beide haben einen metallischen Klang.) * Als es zu regnen beginnt, nachdem Locke es vorhergesagt hat, streckt er die Arme aus und lässt den Regen über sein Gesicht laufen. In saß er in dieser Pose am Strand, als es anfing zu regnen und alle anderen sich irgendwo untergestellt haben. * Walt spielt mit Hurley Backgammon. Locke hat ihm dieses Spiel in beigebracht. * Sawyer besucht Sayid und erwägt, Rache für das zu üben, was ihm in angetan wurde. Zitate Locke: Ich war regionaler Vertriebsassistent einer Verpackungsfabrik. Boone: Eine Verpackungsfabrik? Locke: Die machen Verpackungen. Sawyer: Ein paar böse Eingeborene haben also jemanden bei uns eingeschmuggelt, um 'ne Schwangere und 'nen ehemaligen MTV-Clown zu entführen. Ja, wirklich clever. Und warum erfahr ich die Abendnachrichten von einem Sechsjährigen? Walt: Ich bin zehn. Sawyer: Okay, dann muss es wohl wahr sein. Walt: Ist nicht schlimm. Als ich angefangen hab, war ich auch nicht besonders gut. Hurley: Ich hab nicht gerade angefangen, ich bin mal 17. bei 'nem Turnier gewesen. Walt: 17. ist nicht sehr gut. Hurley: Doch, 17. ist sehr gut. Offene Fragen * Was ist das metallische Objekt, das Locke und Boone gefunden haben? * Was befindet sich darunter? * Wer hat es gebaut? * Was ist mit Claire passiert? * Wurde Charlie von der Insel geheilt/wiederbelebt? da:All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues en:All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues es:All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues fr:1x11 he:לכל הבוקרים הטובים ביותר יש בעיות-אב it:Inseguimento nl:All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues pl:All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues pt:All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues ru:У всех лучших ковбоев были проблемы с родителями Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1